monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Volcairos (Fire element Pelagus)
Well....this is my first try drawing a monster...I'm a bit satisfied..and now it has a name...Thanks... Description... It's a Pelagus that resides in Volcanic belt...and primarily feeds on other monsters in the vicinity...may it be the proud Rathalos or it's cousin, the Rajang. It's ferocity and aggression isn't that widely known..for they only appear when looking for food. Some who have survived reported that it exhibits a strange aura when angered and that it's speed matches that of a Nargacuga...while it's strength surpasses even that of the Tigrex...hence it is called..The Red Beserker... Attacks... *One-Two Punch - The Volcairos punches the enemy in front.(first with the left, then the right.)This attack can be used by the Volcairos to string up combos.Only lets the hunter flinch, so that the hunter can be hit by it's second attack. Deals only moderate damage. *Charge - Charges forward like a Blangonga. It may jump backward and perform a Catapult or it may continue on forward and perform a Fire Uppercut. It Only flinches. Deals moderate damage. *Catapult - It launches itself in the air like a spinning bullet. If it hits a wall, it will be dazed for a few seconds. Deals high damage. *Slamming Punch - Slams the ground with either left or right fist. Can be done after OTP. Deals moderate damage.(Inflicts stun) *Jump - Jumps high in the sky. Not really an attack, but it lets the Volcairos perform deadly attacks from above. *Blazing Fist - (Performed only when airborne)It's Fists glow red and dives down with such velocity that the attack creates a crater. Deals very high damage.(Inflicts Fireblight) *Pebble Toss - (Performed only when airborne)If Volcairos had a rock with it when it jumped, it will throw it towards the hunter. Deals minor damage.(Inflicts stun) *Firebreath - The Volcairos inhales deeply, then spews out a continuous wave of fire. Deals moderate damage.(Inflicts Fireblight) *360 Degree Spin - Spins forward like the Rajang.Deals high damage. *Spin/Fist combo - It perfroms a 360 spin forward, then launches itself in the air, and slams down heavily on the ground.Deals very very high damage. *Fire Uppercut - Does an uppercut...with fire.Deals high damage.(Inflicts Fireblight) *Ultimate combo attack - OTP, then SP, then J, then PT, then BF, then Charge, then Catapult or Fire Uppercut,then finally Spin\Fist combo..after which it loses it's footing and falls down for a brief 25 seconds.(Only in Rage Mode...Extremely Fatal) Random Trivia... *When you cut it's tail off it will be permanently stuck in it's rage. *When enraged, it's speed and power triples, while it's defense halves. *When enraged, it exhibits an aura like that of a Teostra, but the damage is lower. *It's weakness is water, then thunder. *Paralysis duration will be doubled upon entering rage. *If another large monster is in the area, it may fight it first before turning it's attention to you. *It requires High Grade Earplugs to nullify it's roar. Weapons.... Here's the space for the weapons...unfortunately,I've only come up with 5.. 008.jpg|For the Ignis Blaster: Long Barrel(Above) Shield(Below) VlcrsLBG.jpg|For the Ignis Shooter: Long Barrel(Above) Silencer(Below) VlcrsRngd.jpg|Gunner Weapons: Ignis Shooter(Top) Ignis Blaster(Bottom) VlcrsBM.jpg|Blademaster Weapons: Ignis Basher(Top) Ignis Cleaver(Middle) Ignis Slicers(Bottom) Ignis Basher(Hammer) *Has 670 attack power. *Has 120 fire element damage. *Can be upgraded further (3 times). *The tufts of fur at the back of the hammer glows when you're going to perform a charge attack. Ignis Cleaver(Greatsword) *Has 710 attck power. *Has 75 Fire element damage. *Can also be upgraded 3 times. *The markings will glow red when performing a charge attack. Ignis Slicers(Dual Blades) *Has 195 attack power. *Has 90 fire element damage. *Same as above. *When in demonization mode,instead of the red trailings, fire will envelop the hunter's arms. Ignis Shooter(Light Bowgun) *Has 110 attack power(not enhanced) 333(enhanced). *When using Fire S, the patches of fur will light up in red. *Name changes when you upgrade it. Ignis Blaster(Heavy Bowgun) *Has 220 attack power(not enhanced) 666(enhanced). *Same as above,although not only the fur. *Name also changes as above. Armors..... And here's the place for armors... VlcrsGN.jpg|Gunner Armor... VlcrsBMA.jpg|Blademaster Armor Ignis Set...(High Rank Blademaster) *Total defense is 330(Not enhanced) and 570(fully upgraded) *Gives Attack up(L),Adrenaline+2,Defense-50 Ignis Set..(High Rank Gunner) *Total defense is 165(Not ehanced) and 285(fully upgraded) *Gives Attack up(L),Adrenaline +2,Taunt Category:Monster Creation Category:Pelagus